Name that Tune: Ouran Style!
by Sen-chan21
Summary: A series of drabbles each with hidden song lyrics. Be the first to find them and you get to pick the pairing for the next one. More info inside. Ch 1: Haruhi has to get up for work on a Monday morning, but Hikaru has other ideas. Newest: Twins fluff
1. Just Got Started Lovin' You

**A/N: This is the first in a series of drabbles for my new contest. Somewhere in here are a few lines from a song (not consecutive or in order). If you can find one of those lines and tell me the song and who sings it in a PM, you can pick the next pairing. More info at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or the song lyrics in this story. Proper credit will be given to the artist once someone has correctly guessed.**

**EDIT: Congrats to The Obsidian Angel! She was the first person to guess and got it so fast! The song used was "Just Got Started Lovin' You" by James Otto. **

Haruhi reached to turn off her alarm clock and let her head fall back to her pillow with a groan. She loved her job, but she hated Mondays.

Sighing heavily, she pushed Hikaru's arm from her waist and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. As she moved to stand, she felt a hand grab her wrist. When she turned around, Hikaru's eyes were still closed, but a faint grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he tried to pull her back.

"Hikaru," she chided. "I have to get up for work, and so do you."

Hikaru opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbow.

"Aw, c'mon Haruhi," he whined, reaching his free hand toward her waist, but she swatted his arm away, so he settled for catching the hand she had hit him with. "Really. We haven't had any time alone in _so long_ until this weekend. You want to let that go so soon just because it's Monday?"

Haruhi could not come up with an answer, so she simply freed her hands and stood up, turning her back to him as she moved toward the bathroom.

Hikaru fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "Come on, there can't be anything at the office more important than _me_," he said, smirking.

She paused. "How humble of you Hikaru," she responded sarcastically.

Hikaru grinned and threw off the blankets, walking quickly to reach her and catch her around the waist.

"_Hikaru_," she complained, "I can't stay."

"Sure you can," he countered. "I know for a fact that you don't have anything that important to deal with right now. Your secretary can handle it, and she'll call if she really needs you; and Kaoru can manage without me for one day." He paused, and he could feel her resistance wavering as she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"**Come back and let me hold you**," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Just call in sick and come back to bed."

She released and frustrated sigh and Hikaru grinned devilishly. In a split second he had picked her up, spun her around, and fallen backward onto the bed, pulling her with him. She shrieked as they fell, and Hikaru laughed out loud, turning her around to face him.

He smirked. "**You know you don't want to leave this room**," he said. He kissed her, and when he pulled back he breathed, "Come on babe, just stay with me today."

With a sigh, Haruhi sat up and reached for her cell phone on the nightstand and began scrolling through her phone book. Hikaru, a self-satisfied smile on his face, moved to sit behind her.

Haruhi scrolled until she found her secretary's number. She hated texting in business affairs – it was unprofessional – but right now, with Hikaru's hands at her waist and his lips at her neck, she didn't really trust herself to speak.

**A/N: This was going to be a songfic, until I realized it wasn't going to be long enough. So this one has a mood that fits the song and has some lines that are inspired by the song if not taken directly from it. It has two that are directly out of the song though. If you can find one, that's enough to win. More info below! And please review, but only to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and not to guess the answer. That should be a PM.**

* * *

Contest Info:

Ok….*takes a deep breath* Here's how this works. I'm going to write a drabble. Somewhere in this drabble there will be a line from a song. I will try to throw in some well known stuff, but chances are it will be country or the occasional 80's rock or possibly even Disney (but I'll try to keep that at a minimum).

The first person who sends me a private message that tells me the line, song, and artist gets to pick the pairing for the next drabble. I will try to write that story within a week, but I make no promises.

Rules:

1.) I DON'T do incest.

So if you're a fan of twincest or Mori/Hunny (this is incest to a certain degree because they're related), you're out of luck. HOWEVER, if you want a family/friendship drabble focusing on either of these, I can do that, but you must specify that.

2.) If you win the contest, you cannot guess on your prize drabble or the next to give others the opportunity to win.

For instance, if you get the right answer to chapter 1, your prize will be chapter 2, and the next time you can guess is chapter 4.

3.)You can request a song and/or line to be used in your prize, but this is not required.

In fact, I would rather you didn't. If you have a request, I'll do it, but I will feel like you might tell your friends the answer so they get a head's up, and that's not really fair, but I'll let you work on the honor system.

4.)Please send your guess in a PM.

I want people to review like always to tell me what they think of the story/chapter. If you're the first guess on that chapter and you've never guessed before, I might take a review winner, but I don't want to. If someone reads the reviews before the story to find out what it's like and finds a bunch of song and artist names clogging the review box, they won't know whether or not it's a good story. Please review, but give me your entry in a private message. It saves everyone a lot of trouble.

5.) You MUST, absolutely must be a member, so that I can keep track of and contact the winners.

If you send a PM, you have to be a member anyway, but an anonymous review that gets the right answer will be deleted and ignored.

6.) If you have any questions, send me a message. I check everyday, so I should get it and respond quickly.

7.) Last but not least, HAVE FUN, and I hope you enjoy my stories.

A few other notes:

-My favorite pairings are Kyouya/Tamaki and Mori/Haruhi. If you request one of these I will love you forever and your prize will probably be better because I'm more comfortable and experienced with these.

-I have trouble with Hunny-senpai and romance in the same story. I'll try it if it's what you want, but I can't guarantee it will be very good.

-Ok. I'm done rambling.


	2. Got Whatever it Is

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! It's VBS week at my church, and after the little monsters take all the energy out of me in the morning, I have to come home and somehow find the energy to plan my parents' anniversary party while hiding it from them and plan my birthday. So, needless to say, typing up (and worse, proofreading) this story got pushed down my list of priorities. But here it is! Again, Congrats to The Obsidian Angel for guessing correctly on the first chapter. She requested Kyouya/Tamaki (my favorite pairing! Thank you!), and this is her prize. Enjoy!**

**Update: Man you guys are fast! I had three guesses on this chapter already! Congrats to WhenYourHeartGivesIn for being first! The song here was "Got Whatever It Is" by the Zac Brown Band.**

Kyouya sighed. He was sitting at a table in a small coffee shop. A commoners' coffee shop. With Tamaki.

The lovable blond idiot was currently gushing about some special blend of instant coffee he had found on the shelf and wasn't it incredible what the commoners came up with?

Kyouya took a sip of the coffee beside him. Tamaki had announced that he wanted to visit a commoners' coffee shop, but much to Haruhi's relief and the twins' disappointment, he did not want to bring the whole club – he wanted to make it a date. Kyouya smiled slightly at the thought. He had brought his notebook for the purpose of taking notes that might help with club activities, but at the moment he was idly tracing the letters of Tamaki's name over and over again, so that the word stood out on the page.

As he watched Tamaki flit from one novelty to the next, the wonder never leaving his eyes, Kyouya pondered his feelings for the other boy. He wasn't entirely sure when he fell in love with Tamaki, but they had begun dating four months ago, while studying together at his house.

Kyouya remembered that day well. He was sitting at his desk at home, working on his calculus homework while Tamaki sprawled on the bed, breezing through his French essay. Suddenly, Kyouya felt Tamaki's arms around his shoulders and when he turned his head to inquire about the gesture, he found his lips captured in a kiss. He briefly considered asking his friend why he did it, but decided it would better for both of them if he didn't question it.

They agreed to let the host club figure it out on their own and to hide their relationship from everyone else. The first to catch on was Mori, followed quickly by Haruhi, but both kept silent with the exception of a knowing smile from Mori and a murmured congratulations from Haruhi.

Hunny and the twins were more vocal. Hunny had jumped up and down in excitement and hugged them both tightly before peppering them with questions. Hikaru and Kaoru had teased their king mercilessly until a threatening glare from the Shadow King silenced them, at which point Kaoru admitted that they had suspected something for a while and were glad to see that their friends had realized their feelings.

So here Kyouya sat, watching as Tamaki ordered some ridiculous-sounding drink with a name so long he would never remember it later. He jotted it down at the top of the page, just in case.

He couldn't explain what Tamaki did to him. It wasn't the same effect that he had on his fangirls at the host club, but still, there was something very disarming and endearing about his personality. Kyouya couldn't put his finger on it, despite his best efforts. It was something in Tamaki's eyes, his smile, his voice, that could make anyone, even the guarded Kyouya Ootori, lower his defenses and allow him into his life.

Whatever _it_ was, it made Kyouya's heart beat faster and his mind cloud up for a moment whenever Tamaki was close to him.

The blond came bounding over at that moment, drink in hand.

"Oh, Kyouya!" he exclaimed. "This drink is marvelous! I must get this next time! Only…I don't quite remember what it was called…" Tamaki's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. Kyouya smiled.

"I expected that," he said. "I wrote it down when you ordered it." He pointed to it with his pen.

Tamaki looked and his expression broke into a bright smile. "You think of everything," he said, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kyouya grinned, noting absently that whatever Tamaki had ordered did taste rather good.

"I love you," he murmured. Tamaki answered him with another kiss and walked away to examine some of the cds and trinkets on the other side of the room.

I love you. That was always it. Kyouya's feelings went much deeper, but he couldn't voice them properly

_Why can't I find the words?_ he thought. _This is _me_ we're talking about…but **every time I try to tell him how I feel, it comes out 'I love you.'**_

As he continued his idle doodling, he considered the possibility that maybe those three simple words somehow did encompass his feelings. The same way Tamaki possessed whatever it was that drew Kyouya in and held him indefinitely.

He looked up at the sound of Tamaki's eager voice shouting, "Kyouya! Look at this!" and he smiled.

Yep, **he's got whatever _it _is.**

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. Though voting is now closed for this chapter, please continue to review!**


	3. Tied Together with a Smile

**A/N: *falls to knees and begs for forgiveness* I'm SOOOO sorry!!! This chapter was hard to write because the pairing feels weird to me, and on top of that my parents decided to start harping on me about my summer work last week *grumbles incoherently* I still haven't done anything. I know I'll regret it later, but…*shrugs*. Anyway, this chapter is for WhenYourHeartGivesIn. She requested KyouyaxNekozawa. Not sure how I did, but I tried. This answer is super easy. I expect a response from the first reader to be honest with you.**

**Edit: Congrats to Weird Romantic Gal! Your Kyouya/Haruhi story is on its way! The story was "Tied Together with a Smile" by Taylor Swift.**

Umehito Nekozawa looked through the barely cracked door connecting him the third music room and saw the Ouran Host Club in full swing.

Across the room, the "king" Suoh was charming his many adoring fans and the child-like Hunny worked on devouring a large cake beside his stoic companion and their guests. Closer to him, the Fujioka boy talked quietly with his designators, and one the Hitachiin twins – he could never tell them apart – was bent over the other, spouting some ridiculous nonsense that sent the girls surrounding them into fangirl comas.

And over by the window, apart from it all, silent and observant, stood the aptly nicknamed "Shadow King" Kyouya Ootori.

Umehito had been fascinated with the youngest potential heir to the Ootori empire for several years now. He seemed to have a different aura around him and his face held a sort of dark beauty that did not seem to fit with the bright, sunny world of the host club.

He ran himself sick making sure the club operated smoothly. Often had Umehito seen him in the club room well into the evening, working out the budget or planning events. He saw how it drained Kyouya's energy and cause him stress.

This was not a side of Kyouya that most people were allowed to see. An Ootori could not show the slightest sign of weakness, so Kyouya kept himself guarded and hid behind a calm smile, pretending everything was fine. Few people could break through his carefully built walls.

The chairman's son was one of those people, but Tamaki was too absorbed in his perfect world of rose petals, sparkles, and sunshine to see how his friend was beginning to break under the pressure.

Umehito was able to see this darker side of Kyouya because he himself was afflicted with a much greater darkness.

The host club was over and he could see the young Ootori alone at a table, but instead of working, he was slumped, head in his hands.

He had watched this scene from the shadows many times before, and every time he had wanted to comfort Kyouya, tell him that it didn't matter if he wasn't the perfect persona he showed everyone else.

Always he wanted to tell him, "I know what you're going through. I can see what all this is taking from you. **You're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone.** Let go and come to me."

Umehito pushed the large door open wider and approached him. Kyouya heard his footsteps and abruptly sat up, wiping a hand over his face and collecting himself.

"Nekozawa-senpai," he addressed him pleasantly. "Can I help you with something?"

The other was silent for a moment before he answered, "No. Let me help you. I understand. Come with me." With that, he turned away from the bewildered boy and did not look back – he just continued walking and smiled when he heard a chair scraping the floor and footsteps following him.

**A/N: *fails* I don't think it's very good, but maybe someone else will think differently. I hope so. Maybe part of the problem is that this isn't how I really feel about Kyouya's character. I don't know. Please review and even though voting is now closed. Sorry this took so long.**


	4. I Could Not Ask for More

**A/N: I have given up on getting these chapters out in a timely fashion. Please forgive me. Here is the very late but hopefully good KyouyaxHaruhi chapter. Also, for the next chapter, I'm itching to write TamaHaru or a FRIENDSHIP story between Mori and Hikaru. Requests of those would be greatly appreciated - especially the Mori and Hikaru one. I have an interesting idea for that one.**

**Congrats to Katherine-the-Crowned! Paying attention to my parents' anniversary slideshow paid off apparently! She was quite annoyed that I wouldn't help her, but I had to be fair. Her twins family/friendship thing will be written...eventually. The song was "I Could Not Ask for More" performed by both Sarah Evans and Edwin McCain, separately.**

Rain pattered softly against the window. There was no thunder, no lightening, just the gentle, soothing sound of raindrops hitting the glass.

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed, feeling totally and utterly calm. True, thunderstorms frightened her, but light showers like this one were soothing to her after a long week of handling cases.

But the rain wasn't the only thing that made this moment perfect. Her head rested on Kyouya's shoulder, her hand on his chest as they sat together in their bed, enjoying this quiet moment together. She lifted her head to look up at him and he smiled – his rare, true smile that only those closest to him saw.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly. She smiled in response. "You. Our life. Everything," she paused, absently playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "It seems…too good to be true, sometimes, that **I found all I've waited for**. But in moments like this, I feel like maybe I did something right, and this was supposed to happen." She looked up at him again. "What about you?...Are you happy?"

Kyouya looked at her for a moment and then slowly lifted his head and looked away. Haruhi followed his gaze through the open door and across the hallway, where they could see their sixteen-month-old daughter sleeping peacefully, soft black curls splayed out on the pillow and her "Uncle" Tamaki's teddy bear clutched to her tiny chest.

Kyouya's eyes returned to Haruhi's face and he answered simply, "Yes. **I could not ask for more**." He leaned down and kissed her then, nothing forceful or demanding in the kiss, their lips moving against each other's gently. They parted slowly and looked at each other for a moment before she returned her head to his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on it, running his knuckles lightly along the length of her arm. As they sat together in comfortable silence, they knew his words were true. Neither could ask for more than this life, this time together, this perfect moment.

As the rain outside continued to beat against the window, they forgot any troubles that might await them in the morning and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Written in about an hour sometime between midnight and 1:30 this morning. It was one of those times that my friend Kat described as starting out to create something, and a little while later you look down and go , "Oh!" Not what I intended, but I quite like it. It sort of felt like it just flowed out of me. Maybe because I was too tired to think much about it or anything else. Sometime soon this story might have to go on a hiatus. I hate school sometimes. Review! And look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would apologize, but what good what that do at this point? This chapter really shouldn't have taken so long, but I was uninspired, and then when I finished writing, the drama started. Boy drama, that is. And then school got hard. So I didn't type this, and I neglected my beta reader duties. I feel terrible, but I'm doing this now, and I have a short Death Note one-shot ready to be posted soon as well. Hopefully that will make up for my extreme laziness. And this chapter is super easy, by the way.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Katherine-the-Crowned, for guessing correctly on the previous chapter (obviously) and for being the most awesome and patient best friend in the entire world! I love you girl!**

* * *

Hikaru stood before the mirror in his dressing room, nervously fiddling with his tie. After a last failed attempt at making the ridiculous bow lie flat, he dropped his hands in frustration.

At this, the glass before him was replaced by another mirror image, this one smiling and much more at ease.

Kaoru calmly undid his twin's tie and retied it – a perfect, straight bow.

"Relax, Hikaru," he soothed. "This is a great day, so just enjoy the moment."

Hikaru nodded. "Right, relax," he mumbled, taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm getting married." he stated, as if he could not believe it.

"That's right," Kaoru agreed, beaming, "and you're going to be so happy."

"Yeah…" Hikaru said quietly, smiling to himself and looking toward the closed door as if his bride were just on the other side of it.

"Listen," Kaoru said, calling back his brother's attention. "I know I have to make my best man speech at the reception, but there are a few things I want to say now, just between the two of us."

Hikaru's brow furrowed. "Ok…"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Nothing will ever tear us apart," he began. "You getting married is a wonderful thing, and we're still going to see each other all the time, maybe even every day – Well," he winked suggestively, "after the honeymoon – but after today, things are going to be different, so I need to say this."

He paused to let Hikaru process his words, and when his twin nodded, Kaoru continued. "This is the start of a new chapter in our lives. It won't be just you and me against the world anymore." He smiled gently. "So I want you to know that I have the best hopes for you, with or without me. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. I know that you and Haruhi will be great together, and you're going to have a beautiful family and a wonderful life. And that's all I want."

Hikaru stared at his twin, tears pricking at his eyes. "Kaoru…" he struggled with the words. "Thank you. That's…that's what I want for you too." He stepped forward and embraced his brother, and after a moment the younger twin stepped back and smiled.

"Come on," he said. "Your bride is waiting."

-:-

At the reception, Kaoru stood up to make his speech. After sufficiently embarrassing Hikaru with blackmail material built up over the past twenty years, he wished the couple a long, happy life, but only he and Hikaru knew the extent of that sentiment.

* * *

**A/N: *fails* That was probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written, and Hikaru feels really off, but hopefully it was good. Please let me know what you think, and as always, send me a PM if you think you know the answer.**


End file.
